


Experiments and Apologies

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hair club meeting, Maria can't knit, Multiple Buckys, briefing works hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A picture from Chapter 42 of "The Long Road Begins At Home" by Owlet.





	1. Experiments...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> An illustration of these passages:  
> A meeting of Hair Club is given over to sundry activities involving string and needles, which makes the briefing shiver, as if it’s working hard to retrieve a file.
> 
> The briefing finally finds what it was looking for and shows Barnes a succession of ever-larger knitted footwear.

  
  



	2. ...and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration of these passages:  
> Barnes interrogates the briefing, which cooperates.  
> Thanks, briefing.  
> CONFIRM  
> “Jeez, pal,” the briefing throws at them. “It ain’t worth getting worked up for.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefing in casual wear!  
> Honestly, I drew him in several poses before deciding to go with his hand in his pocket. Then I realized that the pose wouldn't work with his Howlies uniform, so I decided to put him in slacks. No reason WHY he can change his outfit. But he did. SO THERE.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG you guys! I had a dilemma when there were TWO parts that I wanted to draw.  
> Then I just realized: I could give it TWO chapters, duh!  
> So, here's my first multi-chaptered work!


End file.
